


All I Could Ever Ask For

by mattzerella_sticks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Party, Dean likes cake and pie, F/M, First Kisses, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Birthday Jack, Jack's First Birthday, M/M, Morning After, Parents Castiel & Dean Winchester, Presents, Sappy Sam Winchester, Subtext, Tablets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattzerella_sticks/pseuds/mattzerella_sticks
Summary: It's been a rough year for Jack, so when his first birthday rolls around - everyone jumps on the chance to celebrate. And just what gifts await Jack? And will the festivities do more than just make everyone happy?





	All I Could Ever Ask For

**Author's Note:**

> So I know yesterday was Jack's birthday but I couldn't post this then... so happy belated birthday Jack!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

            “…Happy Birthday to _yoooouuuu_!”

            The gathered crowd claps, hollers, and hoots as Jack blows the solitary candle out atop the grocery store cake. Sam takes pictures on his phone, Mary watching fondly squeezed between him and Bobby. On the other side of the table, Dean knocks elbows with Cas – the angel holding a large, wrapped box in his hands.

            “Thank you, all of you, _really_ ,” Jack tells them, looking around his found family, “I didn’t think you’d go to all of this trouble –“

            “Nonsense, kid,” Dean cuts him off, clapping a hand onto his shoulder, “It’s your _first_ birthday. Besides, we’ve already had more than enough reason to celebrate you.”

            “Which is _why_ ,” Cas joins him, motioning to the present, “We decided to splurge.” Jack’s eyes light up, reaching for the gift. Father passes it to son, and Jack wastes no time tearing into the wrapping paper to the delight of the group. He pauses, tilting his head.

            “It’s inside the box,” Sam tells him, recording the scene, “You’ll have to open that, too.”

            Jack does so, and gasps. Within the present, a shiny, silver tablet waits for the nephilim. He pulls it out, observing it with keen interest.

            “It also comes with a detachable keyboard,” Dean tells him, leaning over to get a closer look as well, “Figured it might be time you have your own little piece of technology. To look up cases… do your homework… watch some _videos_ , if you know what I – _urk!”_ Castiel pulls at Dean’s collar, choking off his lame joke. Some laugh, but only at the hunter’s misfortune.

            “This is amazing,” Jack hugs the device close to his chest, “I would have been fine with some candy but this… words cannot begin to describe my excitement. When can I start using it?”

            “Maybe after cake,” Mary says, pulling the box away, “I’m sure everyone here would like a sliver… right?” She takes over; cutting enough pieces for the line that started forming behind Bobby. Sam declined, patting and pinching at his stomach. She’s about to put the knife down when Dean stops her, a plate in hand.

            “You?” she asks, laughing, “You want cake?”

            “What?” Dean asks, frowning, “Can’t a guy get a slice without being hassled?”

            “Sorry it’s just… never thought I’d see you eating cake after all those days of chasing down pie.” She serves him a generous piece, raising a brow at the hungry gleam alighting his eyes.

            “I can like both,” he shrugs, taking a nearby fork, “Cake has its perks… and I don’t know,” he glances towards Cas, talking to some nearby party guests, “Been preferring it more and more these days.”

            “Well then,” Mary says, “Go enjoy.” She sends him off, off to join his angel’s conversation. Picking up her own piece, she casts a thoughtful gaze around the room, a small smile creeping onto her face.

            “What’s on your mind?” Bobby steps up behind her, cake crumbs stuck in his beard. She stifles a giggle, wiping away the scraps of his dessert from his face. Her thumb lingers near the corner of his mouth, moving with it as it stretches into a lazy grin.

            “Just grateful,” she answers, “That we can celebrate like this. _Together_ … Being at war makes you forget how nice things can be when there’s rest.”

            “Well there’s still so much to be done,” Bobby starts, “I mean, parties are one thing. But I can think of a few more things we can do without the threat of death hanging over our heads every second.”

            “Like what?”

            “I don’t know… dinner? Movies?” he smirks, “Are those still around on this Earth?”

            “Why Bobby,” Mary says, sliding her hand down from his face to his chest, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were asking me on a date?”

            “I’m a little rusty,” he chuckles, “But yeah.”

            “Well, just so you know,” she tells him, “We still have dinners and movies… and I’d be happy to show you just how far entertainment has gotten when left unchecked by angels. Tell me… have you heard of ‘The Shape of Water’?”

            Sam watches on amusedly as Bobby and Mary continue their little dance, absorbed into their own world. He moves on from them to the other couple in the room following along to the same tune.

            Dean holds a fork-pierced cake piece up to Cas’s lips, trying to force the bite into his angel’s mouth despite struggling protests. He manages to sneak it in when surprising Cas with a laugh, waiting for his reaction. After a few _thoughtful_ chews, he swallows.

            “So?” Dean asks, “What’re you thinking?”

            “It’s nice,” Cas tells him, “I… I wouldn’t mind trying some more.”

            Dean beams, already prepared to feed him another forkful. Cas takes the initiative this time, chomping down, eyes never straying from Dean’s as he eats it.

            “It’s delightful,” Cas continues, blushing, “Although I’m sure your company is helping with that.”

            “Well, Cas,” Dean says, nudging closer to his angel, “There’s no one I’d rather eat cake with.”

            “Nor would I, Dean.”

            Sam snorts into his drink. ‘ _Those idiots_ ,’ he thinks, ‘ _If even **Bobby** can use his words, why can’t they_?’

            “Sam?” Jack walks up to the younger hunter, “Do you think you can help me with this?” He’s fiddling with the tablet, pressing the power button repeatedly.

            “Well, Jack,” Sam says, “First you need to _charge_ it.” The nephilim looks down, squinting at the device. His eyes glow bright amber, the air around the two crackling. Soon enough, the apple logo appears on the screen. “Okay…” Sam drawls, “Well… that’s all you really need to do, it’s just like the laptop we showed you how to use.”

            “Oh!” he brightens, “That makes it easier… thank you!” Sam watches him go back to his table, fixated on the bright screen, tapping away. The hunter sighs, leaning against the wall, taking another sip of his drink.

            “You seem to be relaxing quite well, dear.” Sam glances beside him, where Rowena stands, daintily finishing off her own cake slice.

            “Rowena?” he smirks, “I thought you and Charlie were heading out soon?”

            “We were,” she tells him, “But when Charlie heard the opening verses she couldn’t leave. Her exact words were, ‘It’s cake time, bitches!’ Silly girl…”

            “Funny how you two hit it off so quickly?”

            “It’s all about the red hair, Samuel,” Rowena tells him, “We’re closer than _sisters_.”

            Sam rolls his eyes, but says nothing. She doesn’t stick around after that, following Charlie’s calls to where the other woman has Bobby in a chokehold, threatening his face closer to the leftover cake. It’s a real sight for everyone, except Jack – who’s eyes are glued to his gift.

            Taking the party in once more, he lets the tension coiled tight within his gut start to ease. Having his family here, happy, together, on a path towards the future…

            It’s all he could ask for.

* * *

             Jack focuses on the game in front of him; he barely hears the scratch of the chair beside him. He blinks, eyes adjusting to the new sight, as his character on the screen meets simulated death.

            “Sorry to interrupt,” a boy around his age says, smiling, “It looked interesting.”

            “Yes,” Jack gives him – ‘ _Rex_ ’ – his full attention. Rex was one of the few people in the resistance that was around his age, and who Jack considered a close friend. His dark hair was cropped short, and even in the dust-covered, dimly lit Apocalypse world, he managed to have a tan – although, when Jack asked about it, the boy laughed and said the color had nothing to do with the sun.

            “Must have been,” Rex snorts, “Considering you missed the end of your party.”

            Jack glances around the room, finally noticing how quiet and empty it was. He checks the time, and nearly gasps at the time. “I’ve been playing this for hours?” he asks Rex, the other boy laughing at his expression.

            “Time flies when you’re having fun,” Rex tells him, “I’m just glad fun exists around here…”

            “Wait,” Jack starts, squinting at him, “Why are you still up? I don’t require sleep, but you –“

            “Well… in all the excitement and you stuck on your computer… I forgot to give you my gift.”

            Jack frowns, tilting his head. “A gift?” he asks, “When did you have time to leave the Bunker? It’s only been a few days since we’ve all returned but –“

            Rex answers his questions with a quick peck on the lips, pulling back slightly, nervously, unable to meet Jack’s eyes. “Happy birthday, Jack.”

            “Oh,” Jack says, slowly understanding, “That’s why you waited… huh.” He lets the silence drag on, only causing more frantic worry to build up inside Rex. The other boy wrings his hand, chewing on his lower lip. Rex opens his mouth to speak, only for Jack to speak over him. “I’ve decided,” he grins, leaning closer, “I liked it. Thank you.”

            “You’re… you’re welcome?”

            “But,” he continues, “Do I have to wait for my birthday next year to receive another one?”

            Rex snickers once more, dragging his chair closer to Jack’s and hooking his arm over his shoulders. “No,” he says, “It’s a gift that keeps on giving.” He closes the distance between them once more, for a much longer kiss. Rex pulls back, beaming at how Jack’s eyes had fallen shut.

            “I think this,” Jack murmurs, “might be my favorite gift.”

            “Better than your game screen?”

            “ _Very_ ,” he says, picking it up, “But it is fun…” he blushes, glancing out the side of his eye, “I can show you how it works?”

            Rex nods. “That’d be nice. Last time I saw a computer it had a modem and dial-up… this looks much faster.”

            “It is – here, _watch_.”

            Dean and Cas stumble upon them, the first up among the Bunker’s residents. He chases his angel from their room towards the kitchen, tugging at the tail of his robe. Dean picks up his pace, only to come to a halting stop as Cas freezes near the entrance to the main room.

            “Cas, what gives?” Dean grouses, rubbing his nose, “You’re like a brick wall – you can’t stop like that.”

            “Shh,” Cas whispers, pointing, “Look.” Dean cranes his neck, hooking his chin over Cas’s shoulder, and smiles at the sight. Jack plays with his tablet, Rex passed out by his side, tucked into it.

            “Well ain’t that cute?”

            “Indeed it is…”

            “Dibs on not giving him the talk!” Dean says, fleeing towards the kitchen as Cas processes the words. When he does, the angel doesn’t stay still for long, flying after his hunter.

            “Dean!” he calls, “I don’t know how to give ‘the talk’!”

**Author's Note:**

> Did ya like? Let me know! Drop a kudos and a comment below!


End file.
